


Walking Toward the Sun

by Geektaire



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Spoilers, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Geektaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season six finale fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came and wouldn't go away. I have a lot of WIP, most important of all I have the final two chapters of 'Not All those' but this just wouldn't go away.
> 
> Thanks to my beta onequarterbritish

“Get out of my way, dumbass,” Daryl muttered as he stalked out of the house he shared with Rick and his family. He had spent all night tossing and turning, with a couple of those small liquor bottles he had been able to pilfer from the pantry… he just couldn’t get what had happened to Denise out of his head. 

Tobin moved out of Daryl’s way as the younger man let the door slam behind him, he was out on a mission and it seemed like nothing would stop him. Tobin looked down at the letter that he had in his hand, before looking up at the now closed door before him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes before sighing and turning around dashing behind the pissed off redneck. 

“Daryl!” Tobin yelled as he tried to trot down the street following the other man. Daryl didn’t stop, seemingly quickening his steps to reach Aaron and Eric’s garage where his bike was parked. “Daryl!” Tobin yelled for the man again, swearing under his breath when once again he was ignored. 

He was still a few yards away when he saw him walk his bike out of the garage, throwing a leg over it as soon as it was clear for him to do so. Something inside Tobin’s chest seemed to tighten as he saw him try to start the bike and he said the one thing he knew would actually make the man stop. “It’s Carol!”

Silence followed his words. He was still a distance away, so he used the apparent reprieve Daryl had in his haste to leave everyone behind to reach him. He wasn’t stupid, so he stopped a few feet away. 

Daryl was just sitting there, over his bike, silently looking down at it. Tobin took that as a sign for him to continue and so he did. “Carol left.”

“No surprise there, you're a pussy.” 

Tobin glared at the man, taking a step closer and making a face when he got a whiff of the alcohol and cigarette smell that he seemed to be sweating. 

“She left during the night.”

Daryl snorted, shaking his head as he turned to start securing his crossbow to the back of his bike. 

“She didn’t leave me,” Tobin said exasperated. “She left us.”

“She left me a long time ago.” Tobin wasn’t sure Daryl actually meant for him to hear what he had muttered, but he had.  He wasn’t sure what was going on with the hunter, but there was no time for him to find out. 

“SHE LEFT ALEXANDRIA!” Tobin raised his voice, just as he pushed the now crumped letter into Daryl’s chest. 

Daryl was not sure what was going on. When that asshole, Tobin, had started to chase him down the street he hadn’t given a single fuck. He had taken away Carol from them, he had let her pull away from her family and that made him an unwanted person in his books. When he had started talking about Carol leaving him, something inside Daryl had felt like it had loosened… like the feeling of tightness in his chest that he had had since the day before, as he tried to avoid looking at the hopelessness in his best friend’s face had gotten loose a little bit.

Daryl frowned, looking at Tobin before looking down at what had been shoved at him. With shaky hands he opened the paper, and he felt like his world was collapsing on itself. 

_ I wish it didn't have to end, not this way. It was never my intention to hurt you, but it's how it has to be.  _

_ We have so much here-- people, food, medicine, walls, everything we need to live. But what we have other people want, too, and that will never change. If we survive this threat and it's not over, another one will be back to take its place, to take what we have. _

_ I love you all here. I do. And I'd have to kill for you. And I can't. I won't. Rick sent me away and I wasn't ever gonna come back, but everything happened and I wound up staying. But I can't anymore. I can't love anyone because I can't kill for anyone.  _

_ So I'm going, like I always should have. Don't come after me, please. _

“Motherfucker!” Daryl said as he swiftly got off his bike and threw himself at Tobin. The next thing he knew, Tobin was lying on the ground as the taste of blood took over his senses looking up as Daryl mounted his bike once again, and without another look tore down the street. 

Someone was going after her, someone was going to bring her back home. Slowly he got up from the pavement and started making his way back to Rick’s house. That letter was never written for him, in the deepest part of him he had always known he had just been a stand in; he had just been someone that she could hide behind. He had always known. 

-.-.-.-

Daryl had not heard anything other than the beat of his heart as he made his way out of Alexandria. He knew people had yelled for him to stop, had tried to talk to him about waiting, but if there was one thing he was done with was waiting; and he was completely sick of doing it. 

He felt the wind in his face as he accelerated his way away from the safe zone, but all he could feel was her small body against his as she shook in his arms after he found her in that building. All he could hear was her broken voice as she finally accepted she was not doing okay; all he could see was her face full of sorrow as they buried yet another person they both had loved. He was not going to let her pull away this time, he had allowed it the first time… but no more. 

Just as she said that she couldn’t kill for them anymore, even if she loved them; he wouldn’t be able to continue on because  _ he _ loved her. She was his northern star, she was his lighthouse to guide him when everything seemed lost… she was his everything, and he was not going to let her die because he had been such a coward to not face what he had seen every day since the day of the attack. 

He had arrived at the intersection outside- to the left was the road towards the town where Denisse had been killed. So, if he still knew her as much as he thought, she was going to try and get as far as she could from civilization. Even in his haste to leave, he had noticed the missing car. She had wheels, but his were faster. 

He had no idea how much advantage she had on him, but he was going to catch up… there was no end result where he would get back to Alexandria without her by his side. 

He hadn’t been driving that long when he saw the wreckage. He slowed down as he approached the pick-up truck, pulling out the kickstand and getting off the bike faster than he had ever done so in his life. 

“Carol!” He half yelled half breathed out as he started looking at the bodies around the cars. His heart was hammering in his chest, as he went one by one… all male, all dead. He recognized the car as soon as he glanced at it, it was hers. He ran to it, looking inside and finding it empty. 

“Dammit!” He kicked the wheel of the car, he hadn’t even noticed but tears were slowly running down his cheeks. “Dammit Carol,” he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to center himself. She wasn’t there, she was not dead, he was a tracker and he could track her ass back to him for sure. 

“Where did you go?” Daryl whispered as he started to notice his surroundings. She had killed four of those guys, but something had made her run without her car, without the rest of her things. He saw the blood on the ground as he looked closer, he followed its trail towards the field. “There you go, you’re hurt aren’t you sweetheart,” Daryl continued to mutter as he touched the fresh blood in the tall grass, “but you are a fighter, and you are going to fight with me once I fucking get your ass back into our home.”

With a sigh he ran back to his bike, looking around and choosing the exact spot where he knew he could hide it. He was coming for her, and if he had to hogtie her and throw her over his shoulder to bring her back home with him… he would do it in a heartbeat. 

Following her trail was easy, what concerned him shortly after he veered off the road was the fact that it didn’t seem like he was the only one tracking her. There was a second set of prints that were definitely bigger than hers, and he just hoped that it was her following those prints and not the other way around. 

Also the blood, it wasn’t too much that it was worrisome, but it still meant she was bleeding. And blood attracted walkers, and blood meant an open wound and that could mean an infection. He just had to get to her. 

.-.-.-

He knew it wasn’t her the moment he saw her. The walker’s hair wasn’t as short; her clothes were all wrong as well as she wasn’t as thin as her. He pulled up his crossbow letting an arrow fly and embed itself in the walker’s brain. 

With a grunt, he approached the lone walker, putting a foot on her back as he yanked the arrow free. Looking around he found once again the blood trail, trying not to worry too much at the fact that the prints showed she was staggering a little bit. It was a little uphill, she was tired, it wasn’t anything but that. 

He had been walking for about ten minutes more when he heard the sound of a horse running, he crouched down hiding among the tall grass as he watched the rider less horse run past him. He was saddled, so the rider must be somewhere around. He had to be careful. 

The tall grass finally gave away to the outskirts of a town, and he shook his head as he noticed that it seemed she was back on her own. Her shadow had gotten lost along the way, and it was definitely her blood. The town was one that they hadn’t yet scavenged, so he raised his crossbow as he started making his way through the deserted town. 

He wished his tracking skills had been really put into the test, he would have rather have a hard time looking for her than to have it be that simple based on the fact that she was bleeding. His chest hurt at the thought of her in pain, even more than the one she lives in constantly. 

He wasn’t stupid, if there was one person that he could say he knew, it was her. He knew she was hiding from him, he knew and he let her. Why? Because he was a big pussy and had thought that maybe that’s what she wanted, to get away from the fuck up that he was. 

He couldn’t even be there for her during the wolves’ attack. He had let those other assholes talk him into continuing doing something that the other two would have been able to do on their own, and he had not been there to cover her back.

His heart did a somersault when he saw her walking slowly up ahead. She was out of it, she had no idea she was being followed; he wanted to shake her until she noticed him… he wanted to hold her close and never let her out of his sight. 

He moved quietly, trotting down the street approaching her from behind. “Carol,” he said softly once he was close enough, raising his hands when she turned quickly towards him. He was surprised to see that she was not pointing anything to him, she was just holding one of her hands against her stomach while looking more pale than ever. 

“I told you not to come for me,” she said, her voice hard and unforgiving as she turned on her heel not giving him a second look. Daryl would later remember those words, I told  **_you_ ** , and rejoice but at that moment, he had nothing but concern for his better half. 

“And since when do I listen to you?” He answered his voice hard as he pushed the hand she had put out as if to stop him away and put an arm around her waist helping her continue on her way down the road. 

“I don't want you here.” Daryl heard her words, but what was important for him were her actions. And she was hurt enough that she was leaning heavily on him to be able to continue. 

“Well,  life's a bitch,” he muttered as he moved his free arm to raise his crossbow higher from where it was slipping. 

He half walked her half dragged her down the street towards what looked like an old school building. “We’re getting in there, you’re going to stop being stubborn, I’m going to patch you the fuck up and we’re going to rest before we haul our asses back into Alexandria.”

Carol didn’t answer, the way her head lulled towards him with each step they took did concerned Daryl but he could feel her making an effort so that calmed him down. With extreme care, he sat her down in the front steps while he opened and entered the building first. He was quick to get rid of the three walkers that made their way to him, before confirming the rest of the building was safe and going back out looking for Carol.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?!” Daryl didn’t care about attracting walkers, he didn’t care about the fact that she had been followed by someone probably one of them Negan people. He cared about the fact that she had just staggered her way to kill an approaching walker a good twenty feet from where he had left her. 

“Away,” Carol muttered as she continued on her way, not giving Daryl another glance. 

“So that’s it?” She continued to move, not slowing down as he started to follow her a few feet behind. “That’s how’s it going to be?”

“I don’t asked for this” She muttered as she continued on. She was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss, but she couldn’t bare to stay one more minute in his presence. 

“Don’t pretend that you don’t care!” His words made her stumble for a moment, and as much as he wanted to reach out, he had to keep his hands to himself. “Do you want your friendship back? Take it!” She had finally stopped, the words that she had said to him years ago still fresh in both of their minds. 

“Every smart and kind thing you’ve ever said to me? Take it all back, I’ve lost worse.” They both knew he was lying, but neither were ready to accept that. 

“But don’t leave me here, as you bleed out and try to tell me you’re doing this because you love me!” His slip didn’t go unnoticed, he saw her stiffen in front of him but he didn’t care. He had kept his feelings hidden for too long, and look at where that had brought them. 

“I can’t kill for you.”

“I can’t live without you.” Those words were what finally made her turn to look at him. The sadness in his face broke his heart, and he couldn’t stay away… he had stayed away for too long. In two steps he was crushing her into his arms, catching her just as her legs finally gave out. 

“I got you sweetheart,” he muttered to Carol as he pulled her into his arms, leaning his head against her as she settled with her head in his shoulder. “I got you.”

Carol hid her face in his neck, and he tried not to falter as he felt her tears running down his chest. She was being silent as she cried, no big sobs, just a continued stream of tears down her cheeks. He didn’t put her down until he was inside the room he had cleared for them, an old office with a couch barely big enough for her. 

He gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand as he moved away to barricade first the outside door and then them inside the office. He needed to make sure he could both keep the people out, and her in. He wasn’t sure she wouldn’t run, not yet. 

Silence fell upon them, but this time he was not letting her build up her walls and keep him out once more… never again. He had been selfish, after the loss of Beth he had used her support to build up  _ his  _ walls, forgetting for a moment to do it around them and not just around him. This time, he would not be kept out, never again. 

“I need to clean that up,” he said softly as he started to look for a first aid kit around the office, shooting her a triumphant look when he found one. “I can’t lose you to one of them bugs, it wouldn’t be right.” He was talking nonsense, in any other scenario he would have never said things like that. But this was Carol, and he was not willing to let silence lay between them anymore. 

“This is going to hurt-” he had never been one to lie to her, “-like a motherfucker.” She was still silently crying, and his chest felt like an elephant was sitting on top of it. 

“I’m sorry darling.” He had no idea where all those words were coming from, but he saw an attempt of a smile appear on her face, so he was not going to stop them. “I’m sorry you’re hurting so much, I’m sorry I didn’t see it.” He had finished cleaning her up, and while one of his callused dirty hands stayed just a little above where her injury was, his other one had gone to run his fingers softly through her hair. 

“I can’t do it anymore,” her voice broke as she looked up at him, her blue eyes still full of tears. 

“You are the strongest person I know,” his voice was soft as he kneeled at her side, their eyes never leaving each others. 

“I’ve done things, I’ve killed so many people.” Her face reminded him of how she had looked the day before, the helplessness and utter sadness he had ignored as she helped him dig their friend’s grave. 

“That doesn’ mean anything…” he saw her start to open her mouth to contradict him, “not to me, not to Rick, not to the others. We have all done things we ain’t proud of, sweetheart, we are all in the same boat.”

“I killed Lizzie.” She was not looking at him when she said those words, her eyes were looking at something far away from the room the two of them were in. “Do you hate me now?” her voice was small, as she turned to look at him once more. 

“Never,” Daryl was sure he had never said a word with more conviction in his life. “There is nothing in this world that you could do, other than probably leave me, that would make me hate you… and even then, I’m not sure I would be able to”. 

“I’m a killer.”

“Surprise sweetheart, so am I.”

He didn’t ask her to tell him the story, he didn’t need to know. The reason was not important, if she had done it, it had been because she had to. “Come on, darling, try and get some rest.” He moved so his back was to the couch where she was lying, his eyes covering the only entrance for the room. 

Something inside him felt complete when he felt her small hand tangle in his hair, no more words were spoken… and no more words were needed. He had found her, he was not letting her go ever again. They would rest for a couple of hours before they started to make their way back to Alexandria, but none of that mattered to him right then. He had found her, and as her soft snores reached his ears… he could easily be talked into moving out of the Grimes residence, after all Rick and Michonne were getting awfully loud lately. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn’t realized he was as tired as he apparently had been. He had kept watch over her, over them, for a couple of hours as she slept, but it had seemed that tiredness and boredom had won in the end and he found himself waking up with a crick in his neck and probably marks on his face from the couch that he was resting against. 

He blinked sleepily as he looked at the door in front of him, at the open door in front of him. All thoughts of sleep disappeared from his mind as he jumped to his feet, looking back to the empty couch behind him. His heart was beating a mile a minute, while at the same time breaking at the thought of Carol having left him behind once again. 

He couldn’t help the tears that filled his eyes as he slowly, as if not wanting to see the reality of his situation, made his way to the front door of their temporary shelter. He frowned as he found it as well barricaded as he had left it a few hours before. 

Frowning, tears forgotten for a moment he started to make his way through the rooms of the old school. His hopes shattered every time he entered a room only to find it empty, he couldn’t believe he had been that stupid. He knew she had been a flight risk, and yet he had fallen asleep and now he had no idea where she had gone off to. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he had been left behind many times in his life… but this time it was the one that hurt the most. 

He put his bow down, hitting the wall with his fist once and again as he rested his forehead against it. He could feel his throat closing with tears as he stopped trying to keep them from falling from his eyes. He had lost her; she had chosen to leave him… again. 

“Daryl?” He raised his bow faster pointing at the voice as if it was a second nature, which by now it probably was. Immediately after, it was like he completely deflated, his bow crashing to the ground as he threw himself to hug Carol close to him.

Her pained grunt made him realize he might have been a little too overeager since she had just been stabbed that morning. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he moved back, not looking her in the eyes as he pushed her shirt up to check the if she had started bleeding again, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Daryl,” her voice was stern but yet soft, as one of her hands moved to grab the hand he had been using to raise her shirt. It wasn’t until her small hand was wrapped around his wrist that he noticed that he was shaking. “Hey.”

He refused to look at her, he moved back forcing her to drop his hand as he crouched to pick up his crossbow. “We need to get going…” He was still not looking back at her. “They must be worried by now.”

“Daryl…” 

He swallowed and looked up, as if trying to hide the fact that he could barely see because of the tears in his eyes. He hadn’t realized that he had given her his back, until her slender arms wrapped around his middle from behind and he felt her chest against his back. “I’m sorry, I just needed to use the bathroom and I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so tired.”

Her voice was muffled against his vest, and he unconsciously had sagged against her slightly. “It’s okay,” he said softly as he turned in her embrace and put his arms around her. She fit perfectly against him, he was just the right height for him to be able to burrow his face in her hair to try and pretend he was not just about to break down once again. 

They stayed in that position for some time. Neither of them seemed ready to let go of the other, and neither really cared. 

“I don’t want to go back.” Her quiet confession made him just want to hug her closer to him. He wanted to tell her they didn’t have to go back, but they both knew it was a lie. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He had no idea where this was coming from, but if it meant he could have this, have her? He didn’t care. “I wish we could just not go back.”

He felt as she let out a harsh breath, the feeling on his neck sending shivers down his back. He cleared his throat as he pulled back, saying ‘fuck it’ to his inner pussy and dropping a kiss on her forehead as he pulled back. 

“How are you feeling?” She was still looking pale, tear tracks on her face; she looked tired as hell. 

“As good as I look, I guess.” There was a self-placating smile on her face, and he just couldn’t help himself which seemed to be the theme since he woke up. 

“Then you must be feeling wonderful.”

The smile he was able to get out of her was worth the blush he knew for sure was covering his face. 

“We need to move before we lose the light.” 

Carol couldn’t keep the small smile off her face as she followed Daryl down the hall toward the main entrance. She was still unsure of what was going on, she still was afraid of the dark place inside of her mind… but she knew she at least had him, and he wouldn’t let her fall. 

Daryl motioned for her to wait as he moved his barricade out of the way, opening the door just a smidgen, checking no one was out there before he moved out. She was by his side as fast as she could, grimacing with each step she took as she felt her side burning with pain. 

“We need to find a car that works,” Daryl muttered as they started to make their way down the street. Their pace was slow, and she could see that he was trying not to move at his normal striding pace. “That way we can get back to Alexandria faster.”

They continued to walk, each step causing almost unbearable pain to Carol’s side. But she hid it as best as she could, she had caused this to herself by running away, he didn’t need yet another burden placed on him. 

Daryl looked over his shoulder. They had barely made it down three or four blocks in almost an hour since they had left the school. He could still see the building from where they were standing. 

“You could go ahead without me -” Carol’s words made him look back at her so fast that his neck protested. 

“You’re insane, woman.” 

“No, Daryl, listen…” 

“I’m not leaving you behind, I’m not leaving you, period.”

Carol raised the hand she was not using to put pressure on her side, to his cheek. Her soft touch was apparently not what he was expecting since he flinched slightly as he felt her hand on his face. “Daryl…” It was hard for him not to soften at the way she said his name. “Go get us a car, I’ll wait here, I promise.”

“Carol…”

“Nine lives, remember?” He closed his eyes and let the feeling of her hand on his cheek envelop him. “Back in Atlanta, you asked me to try…” He opened his eyes to look down into hers, blue like his own, “and this time I am willing to try, if you can help me.”

He gave her a small sad smile, as he turned his face slightly and kissed the palm of her hand. When he left her a few minutes later, locked inside a car with tinted windows and his knife in her hand, his heart was heavy. But as he sprinted down the street looking for something that could be of use to them he tried to keep his faith, not in God, but in her. 

Daryl was barely three blocks away from where he had left Carol when he heard the first shot. His heart leaped out of his chest as he turned on his heels, leaving the car he was trying to hotwire wide open as he started running back towards where he had left her. 

There was not time for anything else, he ran faster than ever in his life. When he got to where he had left her, he let out a cry as he saw the back door of the car wide open with no Carol in sight. 

“What do you got to smile about, bitch? What the hell is wrong with you!” 

The moment he heard the man’s voice, Daryl knew what had happened. He had been stupid enough to forget that there had been someone following her, and now he had found her. 

“There’s nothing is wrong with me; I’m going to see my Sophia.”

Daryl felt like ice had gripped his heart as he slowly made his way towards the corner. The voices had been coming from just the other side of the street. Before he could reach the corner, another gunshot was heard. 

Her pained grunt, because his girl had gone through so much pain in her life she could take a shot without crying out, just broke his heart even more. But it sent him into action, she was hurt, she had gotten hurt on his watch and someone was going to pay. 

The man was still pointing his gun at her when he finally made it to the street. She was alive, that was the only reason the man wasn’t dead yet. And she was conscious. He didn’t wait for the man to say anything as the man raised his head at the sound of his steps. He let his bolt fly at the same time a shot was heard. 

He didn’t feel anything, he saw the man slump down as his arrow found his target on his head, and he felt nothing as he ran and dropped on his knees beside her. 

“Where did he shoot you?” There was a peaceful look on her face that he didn’t like at all. It was like she had accepted what was going to happen, like she had accepted her fate and had been unwilling to fight to get away from it. 

“You’re bleeding…” Daryl frowned as his hands continued to touch her wherever he was able to. The asshole had shot her in the thigh and in the arm. There was blood coming from somewhere else since it seemed to be staining her chest and abdomen as well. 

“Where else did he shoot you?” His hands were shaking frantically as he touched her already tender stomach, before running them over her chest as if looking for the source of the bleeding. 

“Daryl.” Her voice was pained and it hurt him in his soul. “Daryl!” He didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop. “Darling -” Her voice sounded like she was speaking to a small child in his ears but he just couldn’t seem to comprehend what she was trying to say. Her hand, from her good side, grabbed hold of his wrist stopping his right hand from continuing his search. “The blood is yours.”

Daryl frowned down at her, as if she was talking nonsense. It wasn’t until then that he noticed that the blood was now running down to Carol’s hand. “Oh,” he said as he sat down, feeling the burn of pain coming from his shoulder from the first time. 

“What a pair we are…” Carol said chuckling as she looked up at the sky. She knew they had to move fast, the smell of their blood and the dead man would attract walkers, but she just was so tired. 

“I think you’re going to have to go.”

“I ain’t leaving you again,” Daryl grunted as an answer as he tried to apply some kind of tourniquet over his wound. “I left you for less than ten minutes and you got shot, you’re not leaving my sight again.”

Carol tried not to smile as she heard his words. She didn’t know what was going to happen, she doubted she would make it out of this one alive, but she hoped he wouldn’t feel it was his fault… because it wasn’t. 

The sound of hooves on pavement made the two of them tense up. Daryl moved his crossbow so it was over his lap as he slowly started trying to prepare another shot while trying not to be too obvious about it. 

“What happened here?” Daryl looked up to see a young man sitting atop the horse, wearing some weird looking armor and one of the lances he had seen the people at the hilltop making while there. 

“My husband…” Daryl’s eyes moved from the man to Carol as she started speaking. “That man attacked us, please save my husband.” Her eyes met his then, and there was something in there that he couldn’t have named. 

“Are you alright?” Daryl realized then that the man wasn’t alone, another two men, also on horses, and with the same armor, where standing behind him. 

“She got stabbed, and shot.” Daryl felt Carol’s eyes on him as he looked up at the man. He wasn’t stupid, he knew there was no way he was going to be able to get her back to Alexandria on his own. But he had promised, and he would never break a promise to her. He was not leaving her never more. “She needs medical attention.” He took a shuddering breath as if preparing to take a daring plunge. “We need help.”

Asking for help wasn’t something Daryl Dixon had ever been good at. He was a good hunter, a good shot, he was a fantastic tracker, and a decent mechanic; but he was terrible at asking for help. But for her? For her he would do anything. 

“Then let’s get you some help.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me over at [Tumblr](http://geektaire.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Come on over and drop me a message... [Geektaire](http://geektaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
